Ikuto's Heat
by Heidi'sWildFire
Summary: Amu has finally graduated high school when Ikuto appeared one night coming in thru her new apartment bedroom window. Breathing hard he looked at her with hungry eyes. Pinning her against the wall he confessed that he was madly in heat and needed her to ease his pain. What will Amu do to this sudden confession? Warning: Full of lemons! Enjoy! :)
1. Foreplay

**Author note:** I loved the story of Shugo Chara and always wanted to see the naughty cat-like Ikuto get together with his love, Amu. But most stories that I read about has them hooking up and having sex when Amu is still a little girl. That pissed me off. So I'm writing my very first ever sex story staring our wonderful characters, Ikuto and Amu, when Amu graduated high school. Yes, everyone, she is 18 and legal! *giggle* In the manga while Amu was in 6th grade, Ikuto told her he was a senior in high school. I don't know the age difference since I don't know how they do the school system in Japan, but I tried to base it off the way I know in America. So I hope that's ok. She is 18 and he is 26 on here. This is my first kind of story like this so I hope you enjoy it. Remember to read the warning. Thank you and enjoy to your hearts content.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor do I have any rights to the characters or stories of Shugo Chara. Those amazing characters and awesome stories of Shugo Chara all belong to the great Peach-pit and that talented sweet team.

**Betas:** I have a wonderful beta that is very detailed and sweet. She is great with editing all my bad grammar, spelling, giving awesome, helpful suggestions and wonderful compliments. Thank you, CherrieBlossom73.

**""WARNING!"" **This is a sex story filled with lots of lemons! Please DO NOT read if you're under 18 years old. I can't control your actions, but at least I gave you fair warning, so don't blast me in your reviews. However, if you have a sweet comment I would love to read it in a review. Hearing from my readers is what makes writing so fun. :)

- Chapter Starts -

"Amu I really need to be with you right now. Can I come over?" Ikuto sounded desperate on the phone. I knew there had to be something wrong; the sound of his tone was making me a little nervous. I swallowed.

"Um? Sure. You can come over." I replied and hung up the phone.

I hadn't seen Ikuto much in the past few years since he left the country to find his dad. He would come back to visit every now-and-again, but mostly we just talked on the phone. We would talk for hours almost every night, since I had finally decided to break up with Tadase to be with Ikuto who I was falling in love with for the first time. He would tell me all about his adventures and about the concerts he played in. He finally found his dad and told me many stories about their relationship growing little by little. It seemed that those two were very much alike, despite Ikuto's protest on the subject. He had decided to help his dad in his business and had been going to school over there during those years. He was finally done and had moved back to start his apprenticeship in his dad's company.

He had come just in time to see my graduation out of high school. I was finally 18 and ready to take on the world.

I had only seen Ikuto a couple of times since he came back a couple of days ago. While I was ecstatic to see him, he seemed a little off. He had stayed very close to me during our short visits, despite others being around. He kept staring at me with intense eye, like he was yearning to do something. His breathing even seemed to be a little off and he seemed unusually tense.

But this was his first time coming over to my place to see me alone in years. I no longer lived in my parents' house, as I had moved out and into my own place after graduation. Ikuto along with my parents had helped me move, so he knew where I lived.

I wondered what had gotten into Ikuto to have made him want to come over so suddenly and so late at night.

I had quickly gotten dressed after he called. I was getting ready to run down to my front door to meet him when I heard a knock on my bedroom window. Turning around from my bedroom door I could see Ikuto outside the window.

Ikuto came in through the window (his unusual yet normal way to enter my room). Some habits never change I guess.

He quickly crossed the room to where I was standing, no hesitation as he cornered me close to the wall. He held no regard for personal space as he closed the gap between us.

"Amu?" He asked, almost sounding like he was in pain.

Reaching up to touch his cheek despite my nerves, he instantly grabbed on to my hand.

"What's the matter Ikuto? You're acting a little different than you normally do." I searched his eyes but found nothing but profound emotion in them.

Ikuto's breathing deepened.

"Are you in pain?" I asked, worried.

He nodded. "In a way I kind of am. But you can fix my pain. In fact, you are the only one that I want to help me."

I was confused but the hungry look in his eyes made me curious. "What's going on with you? What can I do to fix it?"

He stepped even closer, looming over me, gently grabbing my arms. His breathing deepened more. His voice was low as he replied. "Amu, while I no longer have Yoru with me anymore since I grew up, I still have the cat-like instinct of the shugo chara. Amu, I'm in heat."

"What?!" I blurted out in shock, now feeling totally justified for my nervousness. "But I thought..."

"Amu it's bad," Ikuto interrupted me, "I can't help it and I can take it anymore. You are the only one that can take my pain away. I feel like I'm going mad. I'm slowly losing control. Please, Amu. You're the only one I want. The only one I want to take everything from."

My eyes widened. I had no idea what to say. I lost my breath as I looked into his lustful eyes. They were so intimidating I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed and unable to conjure a protest.

Ikuto's masculine scent was so strong and intoxicating as he hovered over me. I still couldn't believe how tall and built he was as he stood over me. Even though Ikuto was always taller than me, he was never this muscular and well-built before. Unlike his past build that was scrawny and weak, he now loomed over me with such masculinity that I couldn't help but be intimidated by. He wasn't overly buffed-out like some body-building addict. But he was definitely fit compared to how I was used to seeing him before. This new body was a little hard for me to wrap my head around.

My legs felt weak as a new sensation tingled in my chest and gradually made its way down toward my womanhood.

I mean sure, I have felt turned on many time before since I started masturbating, starting after the incident when Ikuto hid in my room for a few days. But that was six or seven years ago, and during all that time I have never had any desire hit me so strongly and suddenly from a mere man presence as I did now. It made me feel a little embarrassed. While I was still a virgin, I had never felt such a strong craving for a man's body as I did for his as he stood looming over me.

Taking my silence as an answer, he reached down to press his lips against mine. Slowly the kiss grew hotter, deeper, his desire overtaking him as the kiss went on.

I could tell that his desire was the same but far stronger for me as his breathing became more ragged. He grabbed my hand suddenly, pinning me up against the wall. Trapping my left hand up over my head with one hand, he used his free hand to grasp my behind firmly, squeezing it subtly. Using his new-found leverage he ground himself against me, his hard member rubbing against me eagerly. The hardness of his manhood surprised me, momentarily snapping me out of my trance. _'How did he get so hard so fast?'_ I thought. I suddenly realized how serious he was about this. I couldn't help but be a tad bit nervous at this.

"Please, Amu. Please!" He begged almost painfully through clenched teeth.

"I want you. Only you can satisfy my need. I want you, Amu..." He ground himself into me again, "I'm craving you, Amu."

I felt uneasy as he kept me pinned helplessly to the wall. His desire was so strong I could actually smell its intoxicating scent. I was weak with desire as well. I wanted him but I wasn't sure if I was ready for him. I've always known that I wanted him to be my first. But I never imaged it would happen so suddenly. I haven't seen him in so long and now here he was, seconds away from tearing my clothes off. I could handle his past teasing, but that was different because it wasn't serious. Now he had me pinned to the wall and aching for him, a different situation entirely if you ask me.

A chaotic debate formed inside my head. My body begged and pleaded for his touch, wanted him against me. However, my brain seemed to think otherwise and forced its doubtful reasoning into my decision-making path.

Ikuto released my butt and ran his hand up under the back of my shirt. The moment his fingers reached the latch to my bra he had it unsnapped, causing my mind to fog. He wasted no time in guiding his eager fingers to a new destination under my shirt, as they now found my breast. Cupping my breast in his warm large hand, he squeezed it tightly, before lovingly massaging it. My nipples puckered with his attention.

"Amu, please. I need you now. I can't wait much longer." He rubbed his hard bulge into me again, trying to persuade me. My mind grew murkier as the sensation between my legs began to grow larger.

But I knew I couldn't make a thought out decision with my mind as fogged as it was.

Through breathing that had somehow become heavy, I was barely able to reply, "I...I don't know…" It was a weak attempt on my part, but it was all I could do to fight back. I really wanted him as my body was quickly winning this fight against my brain.

Ikuto stopped but still kept me pinned to the wall against his body. He looked into my eyes. His desperation was gone for a moment, replaced with the eyes of a hungry predator. A somewhat evil smile crept across his face. He definitely had something on his mind. The look he gave me told me I was done for.

In a low sexy voice that sent another ache into my already aching privates he replied; "I know just what to do to convince you." He promised with a smile. My skin shivered in silent goosebumps by his suggestion.

Releasing my breast, he ran his seductive fingers across my skin and down my stomach and into my skirt.

I squirmed but I couldn't get away. Instead he pinned me further by lowering his head into my neck. I moaned; his hot breath against my skin sent shivers throughout my body as goosebumps appeared now boldly on my skin. I felt so weak with his warmth pressed against me. His ragged breathing tickled my sensitive ear. He knew one of my weaknesses was my ears, so he was purposely targeting it with his hot breath and vicious tongue.

Feeling my weakness unfolding, Ikuto continued with his plan to persuade me. Pushing his hand deeper into my skirt he ran his fingers over my panties. Stopping to play with the strings that held them together, he pulled tightly on them, threatening to rip them off with the force of his grip. I heard the thin material starting to rip when he stopped and instead rubbed his fingers over my womanhood, teasing my senses. At the same time he started playing with my neck as he relentlessly teased it with his evil tongue, hitting all the right spots.

I let out an uncontrollable moan, to which he replied with an wicked smile; "You're wet."

With that he pushed my panties to the side and drove his fingers deep into my sensitive vagina. His tongue lapped at my neck and drove my senses wild as he pumped two fingers in and out of me.

Tingles crept along the skin of my torso, the sensations leading up to a scream that never sounded. Ikuto pressed his lips against mine in a hungry kiss and played with my tongue. I moaned against him as I felt myself growing weaker against his touch.

He was relentless. He continued to viciously finger me while he made out with me. He was amazing. His long fingers reached deep inside and he curved them over and over again massaging at just the right spot. He was rough but not rough enough to hurt me. I couldn't believe the feelings that were quickly washing over me. He was quickly breaking down any guard I had about this happening.

I couldn't fight him off anymore. I wanted him more than ever.

Somehow one of my legs was up and wrapped around his waist, bringing my pelvic closer to his.

His fingers didn't stop, as he held my other hand still pinned over my head. Kissing and biting my neck now allowed me to moan freely, his fingers continued to play their mind-blowing game deep inside of me. I was losing myself. I felt the pleasure of the pressure built as I started to climax. My body tingled and strained as I was reaching my breaking point. My moans were beyond my control as he lavished my neck with his tongue. The pressure was building. I couldn't stop.

"Ikuto, I want you now!" I begged aloud as my pleasure was reaching its peak.

And finally, in pure uncontrolled pleasure, I came, releasing myself in bliss as my juices ran through his fingers. I couldn't believe the sheer wonder I felt as my body weakened, making me helpless before Ikuto's mad lust.

My dazed eyes met his gaze and I could tell by the wicked grin on his face that the fun was just beginning.

- To be continued - *evil grin*

**A taste of the second chapter to come soon:** She was mine, finally mine for the taking. No longer having any fight left in her. Victory screamed through my ears as she begged for me. I could feel my triumph as her body finally released its sweet juices all over my fingers, rewarding them in my victory. Her warm pussy was wetter than ever now. Perfectly ready for my grand entrance. It was time to make her mine.

**Author note:** I hoped you like the foreplay. Ikuto is just so amazing in his devilish ways. :)


	2. The Finish

**Author note:** Sorry for the wait. Here's the second and final part to Ikuto's Heat. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor do I have any rights to the characters or stories of Shugo Chara. Those amazing characters and awesome stories of Shugo Chara all belong to the great Peach-pit and that talented sweet team.

**Betas:** I have a wonderful beta that is very detailed and sweet. She is great with editing all my bad grammar, spelling, giving awesome helpful suggestions and wonderful compliments. Thank you, CherrieBlossom73.

**""WARNING!"" **This is a sex story filled with lots of lemons! Please DO NOT read if you're under 18 years old. I can't control your actions, but at least I gave you fair warning, so don't blast me in your reviews. But if they're sweet I would LOVE to hear what you think in an exciting review please. Hearing from my readers is what makes writing so fun. :) Also this is not a "love-making" romance story. Ikuto and Amu do love each other, but this is more of a "need" for sex.

- Chapter Starts -

She was mine!

Finally mine for the taking. No longer having any fight left in her. Victory screamed through my ears as she begged for me. I could feel my triumph as her body finally released its sweet juices all over my fingers, rewarding them in my victory. Her warm pussy was wetter than ever now. Perfectly ready for my grand entrance. It was time to make her mine.

I ripped off her shirt, granting me a shrill of surprise from her. Her bra was already undone from what I did earlier, so slipping it the rest of the way off and tossing it to the floor was easy.

Her breasts bounced a little after being set free from its restraints. They were beautiful. Round, soft and full. Her nipples set quaintly on two beautiful mountain peaks. I wanted to spend a good long amount of time loving those well deserving peaks, but my need to be inside her was too strong for me to completely control.

I picked her up and wrapped her slender, warm, beautiful legs around my waist, while she wrapped her arms gently around my neck. I could feel her wet pussy even through her underwear as it lined up perfectly against my pride and joy. I couldn't help but want to feel it more intensely as I rubbed it against my dick that was threatening to burst through my unbuttoned pants.

"Oh god I want you so bad!" I praised as I grinded harder against her with a good, firm grip on her amazing ass.

"Aah...uh Ik-uto..." She moaned, closing her eyes to enjoy the feel of my hard dick grinding against her aching pussy.

I loved watching her reactions. It brought more pride to me knowing that I could make her give such a face. It made me want to see what else I could make her do.

I eagerly but gently threw her on the bed, watching as her breasts bounced from the force. Her short skirt flew up from the toss and I could see her pink laced panties underneath.

She looked surprised by what I just did and smiled so cutely like she must have had fun being thrown onto the bed. Ripping my shirt off and dropping my pants, I joined her on the bed. I peeled off my boxers, allowing freedom for my raging dick.

Amu's eyes widened as she laid eyes on it for the first time. She was looking even more nervous now as she couldn't stop staring at it. But my suspicions were confirmed as she spoke, while I stroked myself to ease the pressure from my cock.

"Ikuto, I don't know if I can do this. I've never done 'this' before and…you're just so big." She said while staring at my dick as I continued to lightly stroke the pain I was feeling. I needed to be inside her in the worst way that it was hurting.

"I don't know if I can take you." She admitted. Her sudden nervousness over my size was flattering and cute, but I wasn't about to hold back now. I could barely control my desire. But I didn't want to hurt the woman I loved.

Pulling myself up over her I hovered over her almost completely naked body that was mine for the taking. Trying to control myself to help ease her worry I gently started to lay kisses on her forehead and moved down to her warm juicy lips. I loved how she tasted!

Moving up I whispered in her sensitive ears. "Don't worry. I'll do everything. I won't hurt you, Amu. I love you too much." I assured her.

I started kissing her again. My craving was intensifying and I deepened the kiss, playing with her tongue and biting her lip.

"Mmm." She moaned in a sweet response as I intensified the kiss even further in my lust. Grinding my now unrestrained dick against her wet panties and ruffled shirt, I moved my passionate kisses down to her neck.

"Just please don't deny me." I barely mumbled out in pain as my hunger grew more than I could handle.

I devoured her slender neck with my passion. She shivered as I thoroughly kissed and licked at her neck. All the while I grinded harder against her, my hand searching her warm soft body, loving every part of her. Her skin felt so tempting and tasted far too good.

I started biting her neck as she moaned in pleasure, holding onto me tightly. I could tell that she was enjoying it too, while her insecurities melted away with each hard thrust as I grinded against her wetness.

"Ikuto!" She begged as I moved my kisses down to her breast.

She didn't need to beg. 'Cause I was so lost in my passion and starving in my need for her that nothing on earth was going to stop me now.

Not being able to hold back anymore I reached down to her wet panties. Gripping the delicate material in my hand, I ripped it off her body. Now nothing stood between me to her.

Guiding my throbbing dick with my hand, I positioned it before her wet pussy. I could feel the soft wet tissue of her skin as it started to heat up the tip of my dick, while I tried so hard to slowly lower myself into her, not wanting to hurt her.

As I descended, her pussy tightened around the head of my dick as a response in trying to prevent me from going in. My arms shook to the amazing feeling as it was making me lose control very quickly. Amu arched her back a little in some pain as I went in a little more. Her pussy tightened more around me in rebellion against the foreign invader.

'So warm! So wet and creamy! So tight! Oh god! So freakin tight!' I was almost one-third the way in, pressing against the restraints of her unbroken hymen when I couldn't take it anymore! I lost my control!

With my intense pain of my hunger for this which consumed my everything, I plunged down into her forcing my way and breaking all restraints. As hard and as deep as I could go until my entire dick was trapped and consumed by the heated grip of her amazing pussy.

Suddenly grabbing my arms in a skin piercing grip, Amu let out a scream in intense pain.

_'Shit!'_ I thought, cursing myself after gaining some sanity over myself, thanks to the pain I felt in my arms as some blood ran down them. But I didn't care about my arms. I looked up to the tear stricken closed eyes of the only one I truly cared about.

Still inside her using all my might not to move as her pussy gripped hard around my entire dick, causing me to really have to fight to stay forced, I ask breathing hard; "Amu! Are you ok? I'm so sorry, Amu."

She shook her head up and down in response, though now she had one arm up covering her tear stricken eyes.

My hunger was intensifying despite my concern for her. My body screamed to move, not wanting to stay still while I was buried deep inside her pussy. But I felt bad for hurting her after I had just promised not to, not but a moment ago.

But I knew I was about to lose control again as my body began to shake from being suspended inside of her.

"Amu..." Breathing deeply, I tried so hard to concentrate on my will power as it was fading. "It should get easier...from here on..." I tried to reassure her.

She nodded again in response, wiping the tears from her eyes. "...ok." She whispered, giving me the go ahead to continue.

Despite my distress at myself for hurting her, I was so relieved that she didn't tell me to stop. Using what little willpower I had left I started to slowly move my dick inside her. Her hands gripped me again but not hard enough to make me bleed this time.

Her pussy fought against me. It was so wet and unbelievably tight as its walls encased my throbbing hard dick. But as I continued to move a little more each time I could feel her pussy slowly easing up, allowing me to move more freely.

As her pussy relaxed a bit more, Amu slowly loosened her tight grip on my arms. Her eyes were closed as her pain was slowly being replaced with pleasure. I was happy to see that look of enjoyment starting to build up on her face.

I closed my own eyes for a moment, loving how good she felt as I moved harder in and out of her. Her pussy was perfect! So warm and creamy, gripping the length of my dick in just the right way as I slid in and out of her. I growled in the back of my throat, enjoying her completely.

It felt so amazingly wonderful that I couldn't help but want to see it. Not stopping my rhythm I lifted myself up to get a better look at the action. My dick was covered in her juices mixed with some blood. Evidence that I had broken her hymen. Even though I felt a little bad, I kind of liked the look of it.

And she felt so good to top it off!

I plunged my dick deeper inside of her, awarding me a moan of pure bliss from Amu, obviously no longer in pain. Letting my restraints go I fed into my intense hunger and plunged harder into her. I quickened my pace as Amu moaned more in my ear. It was pure music. Moving her hips to matching my rhythm she arched back into me enjoying the moment to the fullest.

It felt so good; better than I had ever imagined it would be. I never felt anything as amazing as she was making me feel tonight.

Sure my need for this was a factor since I was "in heat", but it was not the only reason why I was enjoying the moment to the fullest. I have loved Amu for many years and looked forward to when I could finally make her mine by joining our bodies together in hot sweet passion. Granted, I was planning that our first time would be more romantic, but this was very enjoyable too.

Her breasts bounced with each thrust. Her face was painted beautifully with now pure and uncontrolled pleasure. Her moans and light screams turned me on even more. She was breathtaking.

Continuing in my intense rhythm, I lowered myself onto her, gathering her legs in my arms. Wrapping her knees around my shoulders, making her butt rise up off the bed, allowing me deeper access into her warm pussy. In this position I was able to move myself in a natural rubbing motion against her, while I delved myself in and out of her faster and faster. She seemed to love it as her moans intensified.

"Oh, Ikuto!" She cried enjoying everything I was giving her.

"Faster!" She begged. I awarded her just what she wanted. With a hard powerful thrust to start, I slammed into her speeding up my pace. Rubbing harder against her as that seemed to really make her squirm. She moaned in relief, while I was lost in the enjoyment of how unbelievably good she felt to me.

I could feel myself start to really build as my body was heading for its climax. _'No! I have to make her cum first!'_ I willed myself as I tried hard to concentrate on something else to help me to last longer. I looked to her face as it was covered in intense pleasure. I loved that I was the one causing such an amazing expression.

I could tell from the way she embraced my body with her legs, tightening around my waist and pulling me in, that she was really building up. I pounded into her with enthusiasm, rubbed harder and plunged deeper inside of her. Pumping faster in and out of her, her moans turned into screams. Her grip was tightening as she pulled me closer into her. I could even feel her pussy start to tighten again as she was reaching her breaking point. My own control faded away as I was reaching my breaking point too.

Not being able to take it anymore she finally climaxed, cumming all over my dick, awarding it in its hot sweet liquids. _'Oh My god! She feels so good!'_

I could feel the long-awaited orgasm coming. Cum was building inside me as I tried to pinch it back for a moment. I growled as I tried to hold back. I couldn't take it anymore. Not wanting to get her pregnant, I pulled out of her at the last-minute and swung my dick up on her. In a pure release of pleasure I forced my cum out as hard as I could, shooting the suppressed liquid like a bullet from a gun. It shot all the way up onto her left breast while the rest spilled into a pool on her flat stomach.

I collapsed in relief enjoying every second of the aftershock of my cumming so hard as it kept squirting out little by little now. It was pure bliss! I swore I tasted heaven!

Suddenly feeling unbelievably hot and out of breath now that I could think again, I discovered that I was drenched in sweet sweat. I loved it! I rolled off of her onto the bed laying sprawled out beside her. Both of us taking a moment to catch our breath.

I was on cloud nine. That was simple amazing! I had never felt anything that good before.

Smiling I rolled over to look at her. Her lovely worn out naked body covered in sweat was breathtaking to me. Even though she looked so tired from the workout I gave her, she also had the look that she had join me on cloud nine. She was so beautiful! How could I be so lucky to have this amazing woman in my life? I had loved her for so long. And now she was finally mine.

- Story End -

**Author note:** Everybody's preference is different for what they enjoy, but I hope you enjoyed my first sex story.


End file.
